


救赎第一部28章

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 07:27:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	救赎第一部28章

第28章   
　　兄长、润玉兄长、夜神大殿，到后来逼宫夺位，再见面时便只冷冷的称他为天帝了。  
　　总脱不开血脉纲常，神魔之别。  
　　如今“润玉”二字一出口，听在他耳里不吝于西方迦陵鸟齐声鸣唱，仙乐礼器齐齐奏鸣。  
　　于是他便有意无意的引他多唤了几声，凤凰烦了，彤艳的唇角微微一勾，“兄长，你的璇玑宫虽住不得了，但天界还有的是宫殿。”他往后一靠，狭长的凤眸微微一眯，“兄长何必赖着不走？”  
　　“我喜欢听你唤我润玉。”他靠过去，将手放在凤凰的肚子上，“如何了？”  
　　凤凰拍开他的手，眼角一挑，似有流光闪过。“明知故问。”  
　　他将灵力聚于掌上，缓缓注入腹部。  
　　凤凰弯了弯唇角，一抹未荡漾开的笑容宛如将要绽放的妖花，勾魂摄魄。  
　　他呼吸一窒，心魔陡生。  
　　都说火神殿下容貌冠绝六界，他看了十几万年，也不觉得如何。如今再看，只恨当初自己眼光太差，竟白白便宜了锦觅。  
　　“你的灵力再施下去，不怕我又变回凤凰幼崽？”旭凤微微侧头，他未束发，一缕发丝从肩后滑落胸前。乌发如鸦，肌肤赛雪，这白与黑，竟美得让人触目惊心。  
　　“你若再变回幼崽，我就再养你一千年。”他俯下身，虔诚的吻在他的腹部。  
　　那里依旧平坦，但那团灵气却调皮的与他撞了撞。  
　　旭凤眉尖一蹙，“别闹他。”  
　　“好。”又亲了亲，终于依依不舍的抬起头来。“也不知道他何时才会出来。”  
　　“岐黄仙官怎么说？”  
　　“他也不知。”他握着旭凤的手，“我问过叔父，虽然事涉天机，但听他的语气此孩儿甚是不凡。不知是小火龙还是小水龙。”  
　　旭凤眼神凉凉的未有变化，唇角却略略一弯，不知是笑还是恼。  
　　“一定是龙么，就不能是凤凰？”  
　　他只想逗他说话，柔声道：“自然能。”顿了顿，“或许是一条水龙一只凤凰。”  
　　旭凤终于笑了出来，“不如你自己生去。”  
　　殿内玉炉香气袅袅，壁上嵌着盏盏灯火，火光红如残阳，将大殿笼在一片蒙昧的光晕中，宛如薄纱。  
　　润玉容貌清雅，气质温润，被这暖暖红光一衬，宛如一座极美的玉雕。  
　　旭凤伸出一指，挑了他的下巴，轻笑道：“这么一看，兄长果然是个美人。”他目光迷离，似饮了酒。  
　　殿中香气越来越盛，如百花绽放。  
　　润玉由着他调戏，微微笑道：“你要如何？”  
　　那根托着下巴的手指渐渐往下，勾住衣襟一侧，“既是美人，怎能暴殄天物。”  
　　嗤的一声，衣襟被挑开。指尖不慎着力重了些，在雪色肌肤上划出一条红痕。“润玉，今晚便由你来侍寝吧！”  
　　他立即欺身而上，将凤凰压在榻上，“乐意之至。”  
　　


End file.
